


only angel

by maiselocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel!Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which dean winchester meets his unlikely soulmate.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	only angel

**Author's Note:**

> i am a huge sucker for soulmate angel wings trope type thing you know what i'm talking about

Let me get one thing perfectly clear, I hate angels. They’re feathery douchebags with the hugest holier-than-thou complex. Castiel is the only exception but even he’s had his moments in the past too. I hate their cryptic messages and gray outfits and their angel blades. 

That’s why I almost said no when Castiel came into the bunker on an early Thursday morning saying that one of his sisters was in desperate need of help in Seattle. But Cas’s desperation and Sam’s willingness made me go start Baby and head towards Washington.

“How come you’ve never mentioned Y/N?” Sam asked from the passenger’s side seat. I looked at Cas through the rearview mirror. 

“She disappeared about ten years ago. It’s been even longer than that since I’ve seen her. I don’t even know what her vessel looks like anymore.” 

“And so she just randomly prayed to you after ten years saying she’s hurt and needs help,” I said, a little suspicious of what we could be walking into. 

Castiel seemed to be offended that I thought anything bad of Y/N. “She’s not like the angels you’ve encountered. She left because she was different. The superior angels didn’t like that she had such a strong interest in human life.”

“So she’s not a feathery douchebag like the rest of them?” 

“No.” 

Sam and I shared a look followed by a shrug. Cas seemed to trust this Y/N but I knew I would be keeping my angel blade tight in my hand. The Impala chugged on the interstate towards Seattle and soon buildings and skyscrapers came over the horizon. The traffic became heavier and heavier the closer we got to the warehouse that was downtown. 

“It’s this one right here,” Castiel said when the car lulled to a stop. 

“You sure?” Castiel didn’t even answer my question before he jumped out and ran into the building. Sam and I jumped out and followed him inside. 

“Y/N!” He called out, his voice echoing against the metal, dilapidated walls. 

A strained, garbled noise came from the far corner of the warehouse and the three of us ran over. The first thing I noticed in the dark corner were a pair of brown boots that looked like they had been stained with blood. Further up were a pair of black jeans and wings. Wait. Wings?!

“Y/N?” Castiel said, dropping to his knees next to the angel. He must’ve seen the wings too because he carefully maneuvered his way around them. I couldn’t read Sam’s expression but since I could see the dark black wings, he probably could too.

Cas put a hand on Y/N’s back and lifted her up into the light. Her face was covered in blood and dirt, as was her hair. However, it felt like the breath had been taken out of me. She definitely wasn’t like the other angels. She was _beautiful_. 

“I knew you’d come,” she whispered, her voice horribly scratchy and barely audible. She looked from Cas’s face to Sam’s and then mine. She looked me up and down like she was analyzing me and I felt bashful under her strong gaze. We held eye contact for what seemed like eternity before she started coughing up blood. What looked like blue sparkles were in the blood. 

“You’re losing your grace. Let me heal you.” 

She weakly shook her head. “No. It’s too bad. You’ll just hurt yourself.” 

Sam and I didn’t know what to do so we just watched from our spots in front of her. There was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn’t find a name for but I knew I wanted this angel I had just met to be okay. 

“Let me heal you just enough, then. We can take you back to the bunker and let you heal. Please, Y/N,” Castiel begged. 

It seemed like Y/N lost the will to fight with her brother and just gave the tiniest of nods. We shielded our eyes from the bright light that was emanating from Cas’s hands above the largest wounds on Y/N’s stomach. Her head fell back and her eyes closed and I didn’t feel so bad about gawking at the wings that were spread out on the floor. 

From what little light was shining through windows and cracks in the ceiling, I could see they were huge and extended farther than I thought an angel's wings could. They were black but when they fluttered and hit the light, you could see the different colors at the tips of her wings. I wondered why her wings were out but when Castiel began to lift her, I lost my train of thought and helped carry her out to the car. 

From where she was sat in the back, her wings were curled up behind her back but there was nothing else we could do to make her more comfortable. 

“What do you keep looking at?” Sam asked once the car came to life and we started making our way out of Seattle and back to Kansas. 

I gave one last look to Y/N. “Nothing.” 

It was the next afternoon after a 24 hour drive that we arrived back at the bunker. Y/N had slept through the whole trip and even though I protested, Sam drove for about seven of those 24. The three of us carried Y/N into the medical room of the bunker where Sam immediately went to work stitching up her cuts and wounds. 

Castiel was wiping her face clean and the bowl of water on the counter had turned red and brown. Her wings were laid out in all of their glory off the side of the bed. When Cas thought Sam and I weren’t looking, he’d pluck out a feather or shift a bone back into place but I was watching. It did make me question why he was being so cautious about treating her wings and why Sam hadn’t brought them up. 

In about an hour, Y/N was laid on the bed, now dressed in a flannel of Sam’s and some sweatpants of mine that Cas had changed her into. Her hair and face were clean and she looked like a normal person. 

Sam and Cas went into the library and I went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and grab a beer. When I came back out, the two were having a conversation about the angel in the other room. 

“So you think some of the other angels found where she was hiding?” Sam asked. I handed him a beer that he took then sat down on top of the table. 

“It seems like the most likely option. Y/N was never one to start a fight or search for danger. For her to be so hurt, the danger came to her.” 

The two carried on their conversation, myself butting in sometimes with a question of my own but other than that, I stayed silent and practically zoned out. 

For some stupid reason, I couldn’t think of anything _but_ Y/N. Deep down in my body, I felt an odd urge to just always be next to her and to make sure she was okay. I didn’t know what it was and I just chalked it up to feelings of empathy for the pain she was going through. 

I came back to reality when Sam nudged my shoulder. “You haven’t said anything this whole time,” he pointed out. 

I just shrugged my shoulders because how could I explain that all I could think about was Y/N?

“You’re lying,” Sam said with raised eyebrows. 

I slid off the table and took a seat in one of the chairs at the end of the table. Cas and Sam were waiting for me to say something. “What’s up with the wings?” I finally asked. 

Sam tilted his head out of confusion. “Wings?” 

“Yeah, the two big black wings.” 

“You can see her wings?” Cas asked seriously. He had a very unreadable expression but I suddenly got the feeling that maybe I shouldn’t have been able to see her wings. 

“Yeah. Can you not?” 

“I haven’t seen anything,” Sam said. 

“Humans aren’t supposed to see angel’s wings. Unless…,” Castiel trailed off. 

“Unless what?” 

“Castiel?” Y/N croaked out from the other room. Cas jumped up and went to her side and Sam and I followed. She was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, looking around at her surroundings. Her wings were perked up and fluttered with her movements. 

“Y/N. Do you feel okay?” Cas lifted her shirt just enough to check the fresh stitches on her stomach. “Sam stitched up your bigger wounds.” 

She looked at Sam with a grateful smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it greatly.” 

“It’s no problem,” Sam responded politely. 

She tried to sit up more and moved her legs off the side of the bed. “I have to go now, though.” 

The three of us rushed to her side and pushed her back down the bed. “You’re not going anywhere like that, princess,” I told her. A light shade of pink came to her face and her wings seemed to react the same way but she put on a hard face and stared me down. 

“I have to keep moving. They’ll find me if I just stay in one place. And I don’t want to put you all in danger.” 

“This is a safe place, Y/N. It’s warded and protected. Nobody will find you here,” Cas reassured her. She seemed to search for any bit of dishonesty in his words but found one. 

“I don’t think you’ll be going a lot of places while your wings look like that,” I said with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. I regretted my words when she gave me a harsh and pointed look. 

“You can see my wings?” She asked within seconds. 

“Yes?” I responded nervously. 

Her and Cas stared at each other. They were having a silent conversation between them that neither Sam nor I could decipher. In a few minutes, they both looked at me. 

“Touch them,” she commanded. 

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. 

“Just do it.” Tentatively, I reached out to touch her wings. They were soft and silky to the touch but had some dry, matted blood on some of the feathers. I looked at her but she was paying attention to my hands running through the feathers. I must’ve hit a sensitive spot because her whole body shuddered. “Okay. I believe you.” 

“Does this mean anything?” Sam asked. “I mean, should we be worried?” 

“It means Dean is the one,” she said. 

“The one what?” I asked. If I got caught up in some angel bullshit again-

“Dean is the one for me. My soulmate. The one Father destined me to be with when I was born. Not every angel has the chance to meet their soulmate but I suppose I’m lucky enough. All the more reason for me to leave so nobody here is put in danger. Let me go.” 

I stepped back, shock evident on my face and my whole body. Soulmate. Literal soulmates. Soulmates are real and mine is not only in front of me but is also an angel. What the hell was happening? Maybe I was dreaming. 

“Dean! A little help here?” Sam called out as they tried to force Y/N to stay put in bed. 

I grabbed onto her arm and pushed her back onto the bed. “Look, I’m not the type of person to fall in love and settle down but I would like to get to know my soulmate, please and thank you.”

Y/N looked down at her lap. “Fine. I need a drink though.” 

I smiled at her. “You’re my kind of girl.” 

The four of us headed back into the library but I went to the kitchen first and grabbed some whiskey glasses. When I went into the library, her wings were arched up and she seemed to be a little bit perkier and more relaxed. She noticed me coming into the room and smiled, accepting the drink I handed to her. 

I took the free seat next to her and the four of us struck up an easy conversation. We talked about our lives, angels, music, travels, anything and everything. At one point, an involuntary chill ran down my back from the cool air of the bunker and Y/N’s wing came to rest just at my back and warmth flowed through my whole body. 

Hell yeah. I could get used to this.


End file.
